Spin Transfer Torque Magnetic Random Access Memory (STT-MRAM) devices that can switch magnetization of a ferromagnetic layer using spin polarized electrons have generated much interest due to their ability to write information without any external magnetic fields. In one such STT-MRAM device, spin information is stored by changing magnetization of a ferromagnetic layer that results in change in the electrical resistance of a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) device. A MTJ device typically includes a tunneling oxide layer sandwiched between a reference (or, pinned) magnetic layer and a free magnetic layer. A MTJ device can be classified into two categories depending on the direction of magnetization of the individual magnetic elements: (a) In-plane MTJ (or, planar MTJ) with natural magnetization of individual magnetic layer in the easy-plane of the magnets and (b) Perpendicular MTJ (p-MTJ) with natural magnetization of individual magnetic layers in a direction perpendicular to the easy-plane of the magnets. There is an increased interest in the development of p-MTJ devices for use in high-density, non-volatile memory and logic chips that provide a low switching current, and other desirable properties compared to the planar MTJ structures.
Chip designers have relied on simulation tools such as MATLAB, SPICE and Verilog-A models to analyze and evaluate the effects of changing various design parameters to optimize chip performance. However, it has been a challenging task to model a STT-MRAM device such as a p-MTJ device that truly replicates its complex set of physical properties.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to simulate behavior of a STT-MRAM device using well-known simulation tools with improved fidelity.